Internet Surfers
The Internet Surfers (ネットサーファーズ, Netto Sāfāzu) were a group of three monsters who appeared in City E. Originally human, the group was turned into monsters due to being constantly bullied online. They were killed by Flashy Flash and Genos.Webcomic Chapter 114 Personality The Internet Surfers were vengeful monsters who wanted to eliminate humanity down to its rotten core due to them being constantly bullied online. They were determined to make everyone feel despair, and had no qualms about killing bystanders, especially those who watched from afar with no sense of fear. History These three were once regular people living in society, but they constantly received hateful messages online. These hateful messages caused their hatred to swell up. This eventually paved the way for their monster transformations that turned them into mysterious beings. After transforming, they became determined to eradicate humanity due to its rottenness. Plot Unnamed Saga Ninjas Arc The Internet Surfers are seen fighting Heavy Kong, Peach Terry, and Iron Bone, and easily overwhelming the three heroes. They explain their origins, how they became monsters, and their goal to eradicate humanity. The heroes realize they can't stop these monsters by themselves, while Bone asks the evacuation status, and Heavy Kong says it's probably incomplete. Bone notices a passerby citizen, and warns him that the monsters attack everyone indiscriminately. One of the Internet Surfers strikes Bone while he's distracted and eliminates all three heroes at once. The Internet Surfers see the citizen, annoyed that he's just standing silently, and tell him that their "despair" isn't something they can see from afar. Sonic says that he has no business with them, and says he's waiting for "a certain hero". One of the Internet Surfers thinks that Sonic plans to film them and reveal them online, while one of the other Internet Surfers explains that their antennae can intercept the signals he's sending, which is pissing them off. They prepare to kill him, but Sonic declares it's useless and that they're too slow. At that moment, Saitama, Genos and Flashy Flash arrive at the scene. The Internet Surfers notice their arrival, but declare that no matter how many heroes there are, it won't make any difference. The four other converse with one another while the Internet Surfers, enraged that they were starting a conversation while they were in the middle. They reclarify their disaster level demon status, and state that those who underestimate them will die. Genos, Sonic and Flash all attack: Genos rips the head off one of the Internet Surfers, while Flash kills the other two with his shurikens. Flashy Flash looks back and is surprised to see Sonic had attacked Saitama but was slammed into the ground with only a single punch. Abilities and Powers As a combined disaster level Demon threat, the Internet Surfers were dangerous foes. They were able to effortlessly defeat two A-Class heroes and a B-Class hero. However, as expected, they were no match for S-Class heroes. Physical Abilities Immense Strength: The Internet Surfers were able to easily defeat A-Class heroes Heavy Kong and Peach Terry, and B-Class hero Bone. Immense Speed and Reflexes: '''As a combined Demon-level threat, the Internet Surfers naturally had impressive speed and reflexes. They were able to strike Peach Terry, Heavy Kong, and Bone before any of them could react. Despite this however, none of them were able to react to Genos or Flashy Flash's speeds. Supernatural Abilities '''Radio Frequency Detection: Using their antennae, the Internet Surfers could intercept radio signals. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Being Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Deceased